Embers of the Heart
by FandomDeluxe
Summary: A Nalu Fanfiction. *WARNING* This story takes place alongside the current timeline. The events may coincide with the original manga, while playing to the Nalu aspect. SPOILERS Lucy is awaiting the return of her "best friend", but has his absence left her craving more? LOTS of Nalu.
1. Lucy

**Embers of the Heart**

**By: FandomDeluxe**

**Chapter 1: Lucy (Revised)**

The sweet smell of Magnolia's famous cherry pastries pierced the summer night's breeze as it wafted through the open window in Lucy's bedroom. The dazzling lights from the festival danced across her ceiling as she peeped out from beneath her cozy down comforter. Despite her aches and nausea, she proceeded to prop herself up to her knees, rested her arms flat on the windowsill, and pressed a feverish cheek to her beloved guildmark. In doing so, she could cast her gaze out over the crowds of cheering people that gathered below. She knew that she couldn't see the trees from where she sat, but took solace in the knowledge that she could at least watch the parade.

Without warning, the crowd erupted with gasps of admiration, shock and wonder. Lucy's eyes grew wide with astonishment, for drifting around the bend of the canal, and slowly into view, Lucy recognized the the large Rainbow Sakura Tree from the center of town was making its way to her doorstep. The large flotsam slowed steadily, sloshing to a halt right in front of her house. The murmurs of the crowd gave way to a moment of silence in the streets as everyone was confused at the tree's presence on Strawberry Lane. However, the silence lasted for only a moment, soon after replaced by a tumultuous uproar of joviality from the delighted masses.

Great tears welled in her eyes at the beauty of what she was witnessing. As she basked in the glow of the beautiful and majestic leaves, her focus shifted to the rosy-haired idiot leaning nonchalantly against the roots of the tree. Natsu was staring intently at Lucy's window. As their eyes met, his expression melted away into a wide and toothy grin accompanied by a blush that matched the hair that crested his brow. With dirt smeared across his cheek, he opened his mouth to call out to her and at that moment she woke up.

Her eyes fluttered open and she turned her head to inspect the vacant space in her bed, the space that so many times had been filled by a delightfully warm and cozy person. She slid her hand across the sheets, shivering at how cold they felt. It had been a full year and then some since Natsu and Happy left, and so much has transpired. In a sleepy daze, she glanced around her seemingly unfamiliar room. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up leaning against the headboard of her bed. It all came flooding back to her. Her eyes fell to the writing desk on the wall to her left. Her notebook lay there, brimming with notes, interviews, and leads. Lucy slipped out from under the covers squealing slightly as her feet met the cold stone floor of her apartment. Sliding them into a pair of warm fluffy slippers, she shuffled towards the desk. As she picked up the notebook, one tattered old note, read a thousand times, drowned in a thousand tears, slid out onto the face of the desk.

"_I'll be back in a year or so," _the note read.

The messy handwriting was etched into her mind's eye. Shaking her head with a sigh, she tried to knock loose the obvious sadness she was allowing herself to slump into. She slid the notebook into her messenger bag and without another thought, bounded quickly into the bathroom to draw a morning bath. As she slid into the steamy water, her mind at once played over the events from the last year. This was becoming a daily occurrence as of late.

She recalled the day she found the note. How the blood pounded through her head, as she ran, breathless, through the streets of the city, trying in desperation, to reach the boys before they left.

"_I can go with them"_

"_I can beg them to stay"_

As she rounded the last corner and their cottage came into view, it was already too late. They'd already gone. Bursting through the front door, screaming his name, the messy cottage, still messy, was deserted. Devoid of all life and warmth that had once inhabited it. Lucy walked inside, tears streaming down her face. She stooped low, almost tumbling over. Firstly because of the blurred vision from her tears, and secondly from the fact that there was no clear path through the cottage. When she caught herself, she found herself face to face countless pages of crumpled paper. Amongst the other trash lying everywhere, she almost paid it no mind. That was until she caught a glimpse of her name. Written in the unmistakable Natsu handwriting, but somehow not. It seemed, more neat. She reached slowly, taking the paper up in a shaky hand, pulling at the corners to open it up she brought her hand to her lips, desperately trying to hold back the imminent sobs. They were _drafts_? Drafts of the note to Lucy, loads of them, scattered everywhere on the floor. The handwriting in each was so _legible._ She began to read:

_Luce,_

_ I don't know how to tell you this, but I have to go away for awhile. I wish I could take you where i'm going, but I have to do this alone…_

And then, as if in frustration the ink scribbled all over the page. The more of them she opened, the more she realized that he didn't want to leave her. There was something he wanted to tell her that he couldn't. She followed the trail of paper strewn about the room until she reached his desk.

On it was only one crumpled piece, the last one. The one that, Lucy supposed, that he wrote moments before scribbling down the one she left on the floor of her own apartment. Lucy also took notice that the edges of the page were singed. Natsu must have felt something intense at this moment. It had only one line written:

_I love you_

AIR, Lucy needed air. She burst out the door of the cottage, the burnt note clutched in her hand. She got to the end of the path, to the sign that said "Natsu &amp; Happy's" and collapsed against it. She slumped to her knees. Through the hitches in her sobs she whispered,

"_Don't go."_

That was the day she lost it all. Her best friend, her guild, her celestial spirit Aquarius. And then, finally, her hope too. For weeks afterward she couldn't even leave her bed, let alone her apartment. With the guild gone, there was no way to make the money for rent. Even worse than that, all of her friends left Magnolia, disappearing and going their own ways. It was, as Lucy had predicted, so lonely.

So when Jason came to town to cover the disbandment of the guild, he came to see Lucy for an interview. Afterward, they got to chatting and she proceeded to tell him that she didn't know what her future would entail. Needless to say she was taken back, and flattered, when he offered her a modeling job with Sorcerer Weekly. Glancing over at the rent notices piled on her desk she readily leapt at the opportunity.

She was even more surprised when he later asked her if she would be interested in making modeling a full time gig. She was not interested. She did, however, mention that she was a writer and asked if she could submit some sample articles. That was how she got the journalist job at Sorcerer Weekly, and ended up moving to Crocus. Before leaving Magnolia, and with some of the new income she had come into, Lucy left a groundskeeper to care for Natsu's cottage. She felt that he might return there.

If he ever returned at all.

She shook herself. Why would she think that? Of course he was coming back. He wouldn't just leave her forever. This was Natsu. She understood Natsu's reasons. This was something he needed to do. But she wouldn't let him down while he was gone. She slipped out of the tub and wrapped a towel about her chest. As she walked toward the kitchen for her morning tea, she stopped to stare at the long wall on the right side of her bedroom. It was a vast collage of clippings and articles from all over Fiore. She released a sigh as she thought how dissatisfied Natsu would be when he found out that Fairy Tail was no more, and that everyone, including her, had gone their own way. She had done her best to keep track of everyone, but it certainly wasn't easy.

The silvery bells of the Cathedral next door shattered her from her thoughts.

"Ayahh, I'm late!" She shouted as she rushed to get dressed.

It was the last day of the Grand Magic Games. Jason and Lucy were granted exclusive access as the games' special invited commentators and she was not about to miss what was sure to be an intense match. The bustle of Crocus' streets was tremendous. Especially considering that almost everyone in the whole city was headed to the Grand Arena for the final match. Lucy arrived just as things were about to begin, earning a solemn glare from Jason. He burst out laughing and shouted

"Lucy, you made it, that's SOOOO COOOOOOOOOL!"

She couldn't help but crack a small smile. She had a good feeling about today.


	2. Reunion

"**Embers of the Heart"**

**by: Fandom Deluxe**

**Chapter 2: The Reunion**

Natsu had a spring in his step as he entered the city limits. The normally bustling Capitol, was empty except for a few souls wandering about. He looked off into the distance and could hear the uproar and ceremonial music coming from the arena.

"There it is, Happy!" he said with a chuckle "We made it! It's been a long year but its finally time to make a _grand_ re-appearance!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy proclaimed with a grin.

As the wind caught Natsu's cape, he froze. His eyes widened with wonder and excitement at a scent he had not smelled in over a year. His nose turned upward.

*sniff* *sniff* "Lucy?!" *sniff*, his heart skipped a beat, "LUCY!"

Without a moments hesitation, Natsu bolted in the direction of the arena. His grin was so wide it eclipsed the majority of his face.

"Wait up Natsu!" Happy shouted, voice growing fainter as he disappeared into the distance behind the pink haired boy.

"Come on Happy, keep up!" His pace quickened, "Luce is here, we gotta see her!"

"I gotta see her." He whispered.

He darted in and out of shops as he ran through the streets. His footing was light as he swung from a nearby lamppost to dodge an oncoming fruit cart, and landed flawlessly on the other side . Not even short of breath, Natsu darted through the marketplace. Due to the Games, it was nearly empty and he had little trouble making his way through, but something caused him to slide to an abrupt halt. He looked to the stadium and realized that he'd been in such a hurry that he'd been going in the wrong direction.

"Dammit" he thought to himself, " it looks even further away."

Looking around to make sure no one was watching Natsu stooped low to the ground. With little effort, he volted to the rooftops, perching with ease on the veranda of the magic shop. From there he leapt across the alleyway and landed on the first of a long row of houses that ran along the river almost all the way to the arena. Here, he was free. Bounding like the dragon he was. He ran to the first ledge and lifted off, breaching the gaps as if they didn't even exist. Soaring through the air, the wind tossling his shaggy pink locks, he fixed his determined gaze on the rapidly approaching arena.

"I'm coming Lucy" he grinned, quickening his pace again.

Within minutes he was at the foot of the great portcullis entrance to the arena. There were no guards posted there as Natsu strode up to the gate. He placed his hands on the bars of the gate and instantly they turned fiery red and then a blinding white before simply melting away to a lump of molten steel on the ground below. Natsu walked through the steam cloud left behind and into the tunnel that led to the arena battlegrounds. Before walking out, he paused to reflect.

This would be his first time he would be seeing Lucy in over a year. He needed to make this count. To show her, and all of Fiorè, how strong he truly was.

Natsu flipped up his hood, shielding his hair and face. He strode proudly out into the bright sunlight and towards the center of the arena. The crowds were cheering as the GameMaster was presenting the title of Fiorè's strongest guild to "Skull Millione" Natsu thought to himself the same words that the guild member that stood before him spoke.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm your next challenger!" Natsu grinned devilishly.

And with those words the entire arena erupted in flames. Everyone's clothes melted from their skin as the smell of sulfur and brimstone enveloped the air. Natsu raised a hand and shot a blast of fire at the guild members in front of him rendering them instantly unconscious and utterly defeated. Once victorious Natsu nodded as if satisfied with his accomplishments, causing his hood to fall flat against his back. In the midst of the chaos he looked about, desperately seeking out the golden haired celestial Mage he so desperately longed to see and whose scent was nearer now than ever before.

"Natsu!" he heard her cry from the commentators box.

"LUCY!" He screamed back, sounding almost a little bit too excited. To cover, he added, "Yo, it's been such a long time!"

"Its been a long day, we should both get some rest." Lucy said in a strict tone, "Don't you dare damage anything." Her eyes squinted, "Oh and another thing, DON'T YOU DARE SET FOOT IN MY ROOM!"

And with a wag of her finger she disappeared inside and shut the door behind her.

Natsu plopped down on the couch. Still itchy from the haircut he had just received from Cancer, but relieved at how light it felt. It wasn't as hot anymore, which was nice because it happened to be one of those sticky humid nights in Crocus. Natsu his fingers through his hair letting his hand come to rest behind his head. He still couldn't believe what Lucy had told him.

The guild... Disbanded.

Their friends... Gone.

And Lucy... Alone for an entire year.

He sat there staring at the ceiling, wishing that he hadn't left her all alone, his friend... His angel.

"Happy?" Natsu called out in a solemn tone.

"Aye?" The exceed responded.

"Is the guild really gone?" Nastu's voice broke.

"I can't believe it is." Happy replied, great tears welling in his eyes.

"Well there's only one thing to do," he sat up suddenly, "Let's go draw on Lucy's face while she's asleep!"

"I've got the pens ready to go" Happy leapt up with excitement.

Channeling their inner ninja. They crept silently to the door.

"Kukukuku its unlocked. She Dares go to sleep? This is- huh?"

Natsu's hands fell to his side. Eyes wide and confused he wondered 'what is this?'

He was of course looking at the detailed map of everyone's supposed whereabouts that Lucy had collected. He scanned over it with intensity in his eyes, before turning to look at Lucy.

"She was... lonely"

Natsu let that sink in, as he watched the angel sleep, so peacefully. At that moment, he knew what he really had to do.

Lucy stood at the sink in her cozy kitchen. The smell of fluffy pancakes with fresh from the market blueberries filled the apartment. Thick slabs of bacon sizzled in a pan on the stove cutting gently through the morning silence. She stood, silent and thoughtful, staring out her window toward the morning sun that was peeping over the rooftops of Crocus. Steam rising from the mug of tea she had just poured herself, she let out a heavy sigh. Her eyes were glazed over in a blissful daze. All at once she was startled back to reality by a pair of strong arms wrapping around her waist tightly. She could feel her back pressing against the shirtless, chiseled torso of the pink haired boy. He buried his face in her neck and took a deep breath, memories filling his mind as the familiar scent flooded his nostrils.

"I missed you so much" he chided

"Natsu, that tickles," came her giggly reply, "Good morning to you too, weirdo"

She set the mug on the counter and spun around pressing her cheek to his firm and broad chest. Natsu steadied himself, for a moment shocked at Lucy's actions. He beamed a toothy grin and his arms clasped around her again, both of them thrusting their bodies into one another.

Almost at once they became aware of how close they were at that moment, and for how long. They quickly pulled away, both of them shielded their face from one another to hide the deep crimson that now flushed their cheeks.

"Uhh.. So what's cooking Luce?" Natsu stuttered.

"Right" Lucy shouted, trying to defuse the obvious sexual tension that hung in the air about them. "I made you pancakes with-"

That sentence was never to be finished. For they heard the royal fanfare of the army and voices shouting from outside. She strode over to the window.

"I wonder what's going on out there?" Lucy mused, "Or who they're here tooooOOOOAHHH"

At once she was scooped up in Natsu's arms.

"Oh shit!" He exclaimed "They found us so fast! Time to go Lucy!"

Before she even had time to think they burst through the wall of the apartment. Soaring over the heads of the soldiers posted outside. Once on the street level Lucy demanded to be let down.

"What the hell is going on?!" She screamed

"We are gonna re-establish Fairy tail." He pointed to the castle.

Lucy gasped when she saw, written in flames _on_ the front 'FAIRYTAIL'.

"COME ON!" He grabbed her wrist and smiled at her tenderly, and Lucy thought back to that first day when he saved her from Bora. Tears of joy slid down her cheeks as she followed the pink dragon. Now on a brand new journey. And the loneliness of that year began to melt away.

But not completely... As they ran she reminisced about one year ago.


	3. Flashback

**Embers of the Heart**

**by: FandomDeluxe**

**Chapter 3: Flashback**

Lucy never glanced up from her half empty glass of champagne. The carbonation had long since left the glass and the strawberry inside had sunken to the bottom in a mushy mess. She was alone at the long marble bar-top, in the lobby of the Grande Crocus Hotel. Where the King and specially invited guests were celebrating the dawn of a new year. The guest list included the top journalists from Sorcerer Weekly, the magazine she now worked for, and her new coworkers had insisted she attend with them, against her adamant protest.

The Grande Crocus was a luxurious and ostentatious testament to the advance in magical architecture in recent years. The hotel itself, from the outside, was a magnificent spire that towered stories above the rest of the city, including even the kings royal palace. At the top of the spire, and high above the clouds the building flattened out into a vast and spacious ballroom. Uninhibited views of the stars could always be seen from there earning it the name "The Starlit Spire". There was no ceiling or roof overhead. It was simply enchanted by magic to be an open space protected from the elements entirely. This was where she was supposed to be, enjoying the festivities with all her new friends, and hobnobbing with the royalty and nobility. However, she was just not in the party mood.

In the center of the lobby was a beautiful, silver-clad, clock tower. Shimmering in the glow of the nearby fountain lights, it began to chime ominously that it was half past 11. The new year would be arriving soon.

"Miss-? …" the bartender cleared his throat obnoxiously, " AHEM, MISS-?" Finally breaking her from her wallowing. "I'm sorry, but we are closing up here to join the party upstairs. Can I get you anything else?"

"No, thank you." She replied, feigning a small smile and exhaling a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry to have kept you, how much do I owe?

He smiled at her, "No worries, It's on the house. I insist."

"Well that's very kind of you, but at least let me tip you."

"No, no. That's alright," he said, waving away the gesture. "But" he leaned in over the bar, "I wouldn't mind if you accompanied me upstairs"

Lucy stared at him for a moment. "Ummm, what?"

"Oh come on, are you just going to sit here crying over some dumb boy? Or are you going to buck up and have a little fun?" His words struck a chord

"He isn't dumb" came her huffy retort, before she could stop herself. "I- umm- oh fine. How did you know that anyway?"

"Sweetie, I've been a bartender for a long time," he said, wiping down the counter and grabbing up the cashbox, shoving it into a large safe behind the counter. "And I'd be lying if I said I hadn't seen that look on your face, at least two or three times a day."

"All the same, you seem very nice. I'm not entirely over my current situation, and don't think I feel up to an impromptu date." Lucy said, trying to let him down easy.

"Back off Lucy, he's mine!"

Came a voice from behind her. One that was immediately recognizable.

"Soooo NOT coooooool!"

"Simmer down Jason" the barkeep said reassuringly. "I was just trying to invite her up to watch the fireworks!"

"Alright then," he chided sarcastically, "but I'm watching you"

Lucy had a confused look on her face for a moment. Her co-worker, who had obviously had a few, hoisted himself up onto the bar and spun around and planted a gentle peck on the bartenders lips. At that moment the Hotel Manager walked by, shouting "No kissing in the lobby" Lucy giggled as the two boys turned bright red.

"Well, you two certainly have improved my mood," She stood silently, dropping an extra five dollars into the glass tip jar on the corner of the bartop. "But I think I'm going to go."

"Lucy really!?" Jason whined. "You haven't even been upstairs yet! C'mon! It would be a travesty to waste such a scrumptious dress."

Lucy had to admit, he had a point. She was donning a beautiful backless, strapless dress. It was charcoal gray and sequined to the hilt. As she spun you could see glints of red and orange, almost as if the dress were on fire. Satin gloves were slipped over her milky white skin and a bright pink throw was draped over each arm and hung low across the back. She was practically glowing. It was one she'd picked out especially for _him_. But it just felt incomplete now.

"Come upstairs with us, you simply must. One glass of champagne with the fireworks and then you can go. But you won't be alone on New Years." The bartender insisted.

"That's right, Lucy. *hic*" Jason slurred in agreement.

"I suppose I have no choice then" She tilted her head as the bartender offered an arm to each of his companions.

The elevator brought them rapidly to the top floor of the hotel. When the doors opened the sights and sounds began to overwhelm Lucy.

Live music filled the air and there were hundreds of people dancing and laughing. The inner circle of the ballroom was a large dance floor and risen up in the very center was the band, rotating on a platform. Further out from that were hundreds of tables where some of the guests sat mingling with one another. And on the outermost circle, was a railing. Doubtless this was for everyone to rush to the outside to view the fireworks. The sudden sound of a Champagne cork and the fizzing of the liquid behind her spooked her slightly but she was relieved when Jason thrust a glass into her hand.

"This bottle is empty, I'll be right back" he said, and shuffled off in the direction of the open bar.

"I'm so glad we could get you to come, you were looking kind of down." He said, giving her the same knowing look he had downstairs. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Lucy frowned, cupping her elbow as she hugged herself. "- and so he was gone. On his training tour. He said it was so he could become stronger. But I wanted to go with. We could have done this _together." _

"That may seem true now. But most likely you don't understand what he's getting at." He said softly.

"How do you mean?" Lucy inquired

He rolled his eyes, "He needs to do this on his own. Firstly to know that he _can _do it on his own. But secondly, and unbeknownst to him, to realize that he _can't._"

"I don't think that I understand."

"I just mean that he will grow stronger in physical and magical strength, but judging by what you've told me, he needs you more than he is letting on. He'll be back for you."

Lucy let that sink in for a moment. Up until now she had been thinking about him leaving her. Focusing on that, and only that. When she should have been thinking about his return.

Instantly she felt the barkeep's hand slip into hers as he began tugging her across the room. She snapped from her daze to realize the countdown was about to start. They reached the railing and stared out at the landscape of Fiorè's beautiful eastern mountains, almost on a level with them at this height, and how the moon shone on them.

10...

Natsu was coming back.

9...

He would be so disappointed...

8...

If he saw me this defeated.

7...

I'm going to show him.

6...

How strong I really am.

5...

In this New Year,

4...

I will practice and train.

3...

I'll be so strong

2...

And he'll be so proud.

1...

When he returns to me.

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

And as the spectacle of fireworks lit up the air and pieced the night sky. Lucy made that promise to herself. Smiling proudly, for she knew exactly what she was capable of.


	4. Embers Ignite

**Hey y'all, I'm so glad you're liking this TOTALLY CANON adaptation of our star crossed lovers. ;) I have adapted and re-written a few chapters and think you'll enjoy what I've done with this one! Do enjoy. Don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 4: Embers Ignite**

Lucy lay quietly on the ground, exhausted from the day. They had been on the move, fleeing the Royal Army all day. However, in spite of this she couldn't sleep. Just knowing that Natsu and Happy had returned made her too excited to sleep. And after what happened in Crocus, well, the adventure of the re-establishment of Fairy Tail? She trembled with delight at the thought. Through the roar of the fire she could hear Natsu on the other side, snoring away. His face looked so peaceful, so rugged, so... handsome. A side smile crept along her cheek and she closed her eyes and before too long, drifted off to sleep.

Some time later Natsu awoke with a start. Looking around his stiffness melted away. He stood and saw that everything was quiet and still. His eyes immediately darted to Lucy. Her safety was always at the forefront of his mind.

Even in that year he was gone.

It was almost dawn now and in the glow of the dying embers of their campfire Natsu saw that Lucy was shivering. He stooped to one knee and reignited the fire, but he could see that this wouldn't bring her instant relief, so without hesitation he laid down beside her. Her skin was cold to the touch, and he could tell she had been this way for some time;

"Dammit" he thought to himself, "I should have paid more attention".

In that moment, Lucy exhaled a sigh of relief capped with a tiny moan. She nuzzled back into Natsu's chest and into the 'little spoon' position. As their exposed skin pressed up against one another she reached back for his hand, and clasped it tightly in her own, pressing it closely to her heart. Natsu was surprised at first but then beamed the biggest smile and leaned in, bringing his lips to the flowing golden locks of the Celestial Mage, taking in her scent that he had dreamt of for all those days gone by. As he kissed her she awoke.

Thinking that he had crossed a line Natsu began to panic and brace for a new and improved Lucy slap to the face, or worse, a Lucy kick to the...  
But before he could even continue the thought, she simply turned and rolled over resting her shoulder in the crook of his arm. And her cheek, flush against his chest.

"Good morning" she chimed.

"Uh.. good morning... Luce" came his shaky reply.

Astonishment at her lack of anger and seeming advance in the nature of their relationship left Natsu with a look of utter confusion on his face.

Lucy took notice of this and pulled back, realizing what she'd done.

"I... Uhhh... Ummm... Oh..." Was all she could manage. When she turned to Natsu she couldn't speak. Her words were like peanut butter in her mouth and couldn't escape her lips.

He asked with a look of genuine concern on his face

"Lucy, is everything ok"

He reached out a hand to grab hers. His gentle caress gave her the strength to say what she never could before.

"I.. Just missed you so much." Tears now welling up in her eyes

"Lucy, please... don't cry", Natsu blurted out, voice breaking. "I can't stand to see ya cry, especially knowing that I'm the one that caused it"

"Don't be so hard on yourself", she replied "you did what you had to do, and I don't hold it against you." She stood and turned away, "But you did leave me, Natsu. Alone and scared, with nothing but that stupid note."

Natsu hung his head in shame, now feeling the gravity of the situation. Tears burst forth from Lucy's eyes while she wept silently in the cool morning air.

"I was so lonely!" She whimpered, almost in a whisper.

She realized now that Natsu never let go of her hand, and tried to pull it back. It was now that she noticed that she couldn't. Natsu held it too tightly. She felt his other warm hand cup her chin and lift her gaze to align with his own. His eyes were glassed over, trying to choke back obvious mist of pain. He was Crying? Natsu?

"I will never be able to undo what I did." He said morosely, "But ya hafta know that the only reason I left that note was because... I knew if I saw you, that I wouldn't be able to leave you. And I did have to go... But now that I'm back..."

Lucy began to turn her head away and Natsu shifted to never break eye contact,

"Now that I'm back," his glare intensified, "I will NEVER leave you again."

Lucy, cheeks aflame with sadness and anger, pulled away, not knowing what to say. Her cheeks blushed red and she thought about all the pain of the last year. She stood tugging her hand to free herself from the dragon slayer, to no avail.

Natsu, not knowing what to do, was moved by her cries. Before he'd let go. She had to know. He leaned in to plant a small kiss on Lucy's cheek. But before he could she turned to catch his kiss and, after all this time, their lips finally met. Natsu's eyes grew wide and then softened as he scooped Lucy into his arm, leaning into the kiss tenderly. Lucy's body swooned into his. Her left hand still intertwined with his, while her other flowed through his silky pink locks and came to rest on his cheek. Their hands parted and Lucy gripped the back of his head as the kiss grew deeper. She felt her knees weaken as his strong, and hot to the touch, hands rested on the small dimples of her lower back. Natsu's tongue brushed her bottom lip, begging entrance to comingle with hers. Lucy granted at they pulled back, breathlessly gasping, they rested their foreheads against one another and smiled. Lucy let out a small coo as she looked up into his eyes.

"I thought of you every day" Natsu declared. "And I promised I would come find you, and tell you what I couldn't before"

"I know Natsu." She reached for the note she found in his cottage, the one she always carried close to her heart, "And you just need to know..."

But that sentence was interrupted by a loud shouts in the distance. Natsu pushed Lucy to the ground as a large spear whirred between them, just barely missing his chest.

Happy, who had been sleeping peacefully this whole time, woke up at this and shouted "Natsu, what's happening?"

"We're in trouble, time to go!"

And all at once Happy grabbed their things and Natsu grabbed Lucy, and they ran. Fleeing the ominous unknown enemy that was after them.


End file.
